ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Neo Neos
Ultraman Neo Neos '''(ウルトラマン • ネオ • ネオス) is the hero of the new century, even more miraculous than Neo Mebius, Neo Xenon, and Neo Tiga combined. After the defeat of the great space demon Menscheit, Neos left Earth, training under the harshest of conditions, and eventually earned the title of "Neo"; though all this was forced upon him under severe circumstances. History After the end of the great calamity of which Menscheit brought upon the innocent blue marble called Earth, Neos left with Seven 21 in departure for the Land of Light. However, his light pod was intercepted by the Unbalance Organisms, who flung him to an alternate reality of pain and suffering. Under the human disguise of Gen Kigura, Neos joined several alien factions, hopping from one mercenary group to the other, fighting off malicious invaders and supernatural threats, still abiding by his heart to protect. However, the Ragnarok of Jjonir changed him. He became a wandering warrior, defeating those who dare stand up to him in a fight, furthering his skills and honing his techniques to become one of the finest crusaders in the galaxy, feared by all as ''The Living Cenotaph. ''Defeating beings of a higher caliber than he was, and bringing to ruin entire armies. Ultraman Neo Neos His series starts off when he encounters the Unbalance Organisms in a coincidental, fateful cross of paths. Profile * Height: 58m * Weight: 60,000t * Age: 10,000 years * Flight Speed: Mach 50 * Running Speed: Mach 10 * Underwater Speed: Mach 7 * Jumping Distance: 5000m * Strength: 200,000t lifting power * Time Limit: 3 minutes for each interval of Green, Blue, Yellow and Red Forms - Neo Neos= Ultraman Neo Neos After facing many battles and close-cut encounters, Neos evolves to gain the Neo Star, which fortifies his body to that of one more modern and battle-hardened. His markings slightly shift position, and his forehead gem shines a prismatic green instead of an aquatic blue to signify his evolution. Techniques *'Neo Neos Magnium Attack': Charging his arms with golden particles of energy using the same hand movements as before, Neos can now deploy them in a number of ways, all equally destructive: **'Neo Neos Magnium Ray': A golden beam containing shards of a white element and encircled by streams of the Neo Star power. Compared to his previous Neo Magnium Ray, this finishing attack has shown no limits in stopping any of his enemies so far. **'Neo Neos Magnium Nuclear': If Neos concentrates his energies for an extended period of time, he can unleash a larger-scale version of the Magnium Ray, which spreads out wide and far. Its limits are unknown. **'Neo Neos Magnium Light Ring': A circular buzzsaw forms at his hands, which cuts through seemingly anything. **'Neo Neos Magnium Shard': A continuous stream of energy shards which pierces through the opponent's body with ease. **'Neo Neos Magnium Massblow': Neos punches his arms down to the ground. The energies spread out and annihilate anyone in their radar. **'Neo Neos Magnium Destruction': Neos punches the enemy while his arms are still charged, and then at close range breaks through any fortification in a display of light shards which explode from the other side of their body. *'Neos Ignition Gem Laser': Twin lasers fired from his forehead. *'Neos Thunder Attack': In a flash bang, the surrounding land is reduced to nothing, as enemies are knocked unconscious and flying. - Neo Neos NEO= Ultraman Neo Neos NEO A form so miraculous that it is said to even surpass the combined powers of the omnipotent^infinity. Has yet to appear. Techniques *'Neo Neos Magnium Ray NEO': A golden avalanche of particles unleashed from the entire body, it is the true realization of the Neo Star, the scale of which is said to be able to cover the omniverse and beyond. Luckily for us, there will never be a time where this fearsome technique has to be unleashed. }} Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:OP Characters Category:CB Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception Category:Alter Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras